


Black Leather and Blue Eyes

by Fenikkusu_Kushu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Thunderstorms, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Kushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an instant, everything you believed was true could turn out to be entirely false. Series of one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakdown

Title: Breakdown  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Claim: Ryo Marufuji/Edo Phoenix  
Table: General #2  
Prompt: #1 Thunderstorm  
Rating: T  
Summary: In an instant, everything you believed was true could turn out to be entirely false. Warnings: Some mild language. Notes: Saiou/Edo is referenced to and with a love triangle involving both.  
Word Count: 370.

 

 

"Edo? Edo?"

A sudden burst of noisy forked lightening caused Ryo to gasp out loud as he gripped for the wall. Seconds later, he cursed himself for this act of weakness. The mighty Hell Kaiser was frightened of lightning? Especially, when electricity was a major part of his career.

Edo was like that thunderstorm out there: angry, unpredictable, uncompromising, and could materialize out of nowhere and disappear just as quickly.

Knowing that the blue-eyed brat had a strange affinity with thunderstorms, Ryo had a suspicion and followed it outside through the French doors onto the connecting wooden deck. There, under the roiling cloud cover was Edo.

He looked pathetic there; defeated as his eyes sought out the storm and the deluge of rain soaked his hair and suit sleeves. Of course, it didn't occur to Edo to get away from the railing and go back under the shelter of the roof above so he didn't catch his death. Ryo would not be feeding him chicken soup when he got sick.

Damn, he hoped Edo wasn't getting ideas in the rain of how easy it would be to let go. It really wasn't that bad. It was just…reality.

The thing that had started the argument was still clutched in Edo's wet hand; his glaring orange cell phone. Somewhere, miles away, someone else was no doubt standing in the same rain shower—Saiou Takuma.

Why the hell did Edo have to be so truthful? Of where he was and who he was with? Now, Edo was on the verge on a breakup and a breakdown simultaneously.

"Edo?" Ryo approached his now reluctant lover.

"Get away from me!" the younger boy roared.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I forced you into this position. You know, now might be the time to make a grown-up decision of which man you want to spend the rest of your immediate future with." He dared to lay what he hoped a calming hand on the emotionally suffering boy's shoulder.

He was a fool for so many reasons. One, for toying with Saiou and Edo's near sanctified bond and two, for attempting to soothe the savage phoenix.

Though, he noticed Edo didn't tell him to leave after that.


	2. Calm of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo tries to end something that cannot be ended by normal means.

Title: Calm of the Storm  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Claim: Ryo Marufuji/Edo Phoenix  
Table: General #2  
Prompt: #2 Rejected  
Rating: T  
Summary: Ryo tries to end something that cannot be ended by normal means. Word Count: 381

 

 

"I hate you," Edo growls ruthlessly.

"I know." Ryo bows his slightly mussed gelled hair. It smells so good, and Edo hates Ryo for that. Exotic and heady. His head falls just right to reveal the red mark on his cheek.

"After…that. After six or seven months, you just up and reject me?" Edo hated to hear the unrestrained pain in his voice.

The timing was wrong. All wrong. Especially when they had just woken up together in Ryo's apartment—in Ryo's bed. The idyllic summer breeze blew through the open window and a wind chime was jingling somewhere.

Edo was used to bad things happening, but nothing like this. You don't reject someone like this. So directly. So out of the blue.

You don't reject a Pro League star.

But, then Ryo was a star too—a black fading and dying star in contrast to Edo's tentatively flickering white. Manjoume Jun was seeing to that.

"What? Did you expect this to last forever, Phoenix?"

"Not forever. Just longer."

Ryou snorted. "You act as if you love me."

"I don't."

"So, why do you care?"

Edo rammed his hand into the mattress. "Because you're the only person who gets me."

"Edo, in all that time we've been together; I've never gotten you. This relationship is distracting us, that's all. From the world. From ourselves. No different from any other addiction."

"You act like I'm heroin."

Ryo suddenly pulled him closer. "The most dangerous drug."

It strikes Edo to hit him again for daring to lay a hand on him. "I thought we were broken up."

"We are…but I'm torn up the middle right now."

Edo didn't know what to think. The hurricane of Ryo's words had nearly blown away everything both man had ever held dear. Now as Ryo's lips landed on Edo's for safe haven; it seemed as though they were breathing in the misty calm of the storm. A major tragedy had been averted.

Most people would have shoved Ryo off of their person for pulling that stunt, but Edo wasn't most people he mused as they wrapped themselves up together again under the thin bed sheet. He knew that Destiny had other plans for them.

Like that metaphorical hurricane, their relationship was over when the storm was over.


	3. U Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is starting to feel an ache in his chest, and it's not a physical complaint either.

Title: U Okay?  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Claim: Marufuji Ryo/Edo Phoenix  
Table: General #2  
Prompt: #3 Heartbreak  
Rating: T  
Summary: Ryo is starting to feel an ache in his chest, and it's not a physical complaint either.   
Word Count: 523.

 

 

Ryo was quite unused to this feeling; this dull ache in his chest that made his eyes squirt with tears if he wasn't careful.

However, his chest often hurt. How could it not with the risky dueling he was playing around with? But, the most important thing was that he was on top again. The crowd loved it. The crowd cheered his name now. Screw his heart. There was time to worry about that when he was on that hospital bed in the intensive care unit where the lowly Hell Kaiser would try to make his peace with God before the other one got him.

Or until he committed suicide.

He'd been walking in the fresh air for nearly two miles in the darkened city. Twice he had nearly been accosted, but when the thugs saw exactly who it was skulking in the night suddenly it was them trying to make themselves scarce. Without a second thought, Ryo kept going. He wanted to walk that other person right the hell out of his mind.

It wasn't working yet.

Cling. Cling…

He pulled out the cell phone that had been causing a racket in his pocket and with dread flipped it open to read the telltale text message.

ARE U OKAY?

Edo. Who else had his number?

NO

Ryo moodily keyed in the two letters before throwing the phone across the street. It broke naturally on contact when it hit the unforgiving pavement.

Edo was going to be the death of him. But, Ryo supposed it wasn't the blue-eyed boy's fault. He had no idea there was going to be a fight. He had no idea how Ryo would react. Ryo didn't understand it himself. Besides, the two fought often. The ever constant banter was the background noise of their relationship—forming a nice little wall that true emotions could never crack into. Or, so, that was the plan.

It had been such an innocent comment, and here Ryo was acting as if Edo had stabbed him.

"Love you? No way in hell, Hell Kaiser..."

"I'm unlovable," Ryo whispered. "First, my friends abandon me. Then, I nearly kill my brother. I'm…evil."

Ryo stayed there a long damned time until his heart rate slowed to a somewhat normal rhythm. It was five, ten, or fifteen minutes; he wasn't sure.

"Ryo! Ryo!"

Crap.

There he was; gray hair swinging in his eyes and lean legs pumping up the sidewalk. Ryo simply stood there. Unmoving. Timidly, Phoenix approached him. He wore a baffled expression on his face.

"Why did you just run off like that?"

"There was a pain in my chest," Ryo replied truthfully.

"So…there was pain in your chest and that's why you started running like a maniac?"

Ryo grinned. He couldn't halt the involuntary action of his lips. Edo did the same. They knew each other too well.

That little action, that little bit of humanity was enough to cheer Ryo. In fact, having Edo around period seemed to cheer him. He enjoyed Edo's company. He loved Edo's company. He loved…

It was then Ryo realized he broke a cardinal sin: never love anything.


End file.
